


Absolute Woozi

by JAJAngmyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, NBSB!soonyoung, Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, absolute boyfriend!au, boyfriend!woozi, robot!woozi, soonyoung and minseok are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: No lovelife since birth Kwon Soonyoung has always been lonely every Valentine’s Day. But when his best friend Wonwoo convinced him to purchase the ‘perfect’ boyfriend on this company, and it appeared at his doorstep on February 14th, will he finally find his happiness?





	1. the boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> — another full-blown i wrote last valentine’s day uwu
> 
> — inspired by absolute boyfriend~

“Minseok hyung, can you lend me some money?” Soonyoung asked his brother who’s tying his shoelaces, getting ready for his work.

“For what?” the other asked, back still on him.

Soonyoung chewed on his bottom lip.

  
His best friend Wonwoo has been pestering him about purchasing a ‘boyfriend’ from that sketchy website for Valentine’s day.

The other purchased his boyfie already and it’s expected to be delivered today. Wonwoo has been talking about double dates and such the whole night.

  
Kwon Soonyoung is someone who can’t say no to anyone. So, with the promise that Wonwoo will let him borrow some money (for the sake of their double date), he finally agreed.

That’s the first time he saw his best friend so giddy other than computer games so he has no choice but to say yes.

  
Soonyoung scratched his nape. “Uhh— it’s for my science project,” he lied.

Minseok stood up, took his wallet from his backpack, and handed his little brother money.

Soonyoung’s eyes glistened. “Hyung~”

“I added some extra for your blind date.” Minseok winked.

  
The younger rolled his eyes. “I already told you I’m not going to that blind date,” he whined.

“But I want you to be happy, baby bro~” Minseok cooed. “And Chennie told me he’s quite a catch.”

“I don’t trust Chen hyung’s taste tho.” He pouted. “The last time you guys set me up with someone, I almost spent Christmas in jail.”

Minseok smiled at him apologetically. “Look, we’re sorry about that. We didn’t know that Kai is a gang leader. We just saw him on Grindr.”

“Whatever. Please cancel that blind date. I can find myself a boyfriend.”

The older just laughed at him. “You’ve been telling me that every year and here you are still single and...”

Soonyoung cut him off. “Hyung! You’ll be late.”

The other’s eyes widened. “Oh, right! Don’t forget to lock the doors, okay?”

  
Minseok said some more reminders. “See you in three days, baby bro~” He finally said before closing the door.

Soonyoung settled down on their couch and dialled Wonwoo’s number. It rang three tmes before it got connected. “Hey, Won-“

He heard an unfamiliar voice on the other line.

“Ya! Who are you? What did you do to Wonwoo?” He panicked.

The deep voice answered him, “I’m Kim Mingyu and I’m Jeon Wonwoo’s boyfriend.”

“Gyu, who’s that?” He finally heard his best friend’s voice on the background. “Oh! Soonie, sorry I just took a bath.”

  
“So, your boyfriend got delivered already?” Soonyoung asked. He suddenly felt excited about getting his own.

“Yes, Mingyu’s voice is sexy, right? Wait till you see him in person.” Wonwoo giggled. Soonyoung can imagine his best friend scrunching his nose. “Wait, are you...”

“I have the money now. Please, help me purchase. You know I don’t know shit about techs.”

“Okay, okay, we’re going there at your house. Wait for us.” Wonwoo said as he ended the call.

Soonyoung leaned on their couch. This is pathetic, right?

Purchasing a boyfriend through a sketchy website called ‘Boyfriend Corp.’

But what can he do? He’s a little desperate now and he just wants his brother to stop setting him up on blind dates with weird people.

He sighed. He just wished this would go well.

 

Twenty minutes later, Wonwoo and a very tall man with sexy bronzed skin and cute little fangs appeared at his doorstep. He looked down and saw their intertwined hands.

“Soonie~ ready to get a boyfriend?” Wonwoo smiled and it almost scared the shit out of Soonyoung.

“Stop smiling like that for fuck’s sake, Won. It’s creepy.” Soonyoung said as he led them to where his brother’s computer is.

The other sat on the chair, Mingyu is still not letting go of the other’s hand. Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Is he really that clingy?”

  
Wonwoo smirked. “One of the specs I chose is ‘being clingy’ so yes.” He opened a tab, searched ‘boyfriendcorp.com’ and an interface like that of Shopee and Lazada appeared on the screen.

But instead of clothes, it’s guys. Lots and lots of guys.

“Wow.” Soonyoung is beyond amazed. “How did you even discover this, Won?”

Wonwoo just shrugged. “I just saw an ad when I’m playing a game last week.” He giggled when Mingyu rubbed soothing circles using his thumb. “There’s some options here. You can choose his traits, behaviors, mannerisms, skills and talents. here, try it.”

He made Soonyoung sit down on the chair as he and Mingyu went to his best friend’s couch.

Soonyoung saw the options. The most expensive ones are the ‘sexboyfies’ and he just scrunched his nose at that.

“What did you even choose to get Mingyu?” Soonyoung asked, his back on the two guys on his couch. Little did he know, Mingyu and Wonwoo are already making out.

“I told you, he’s the boy-next-door, clingy, cute, masculine, athletic type.” Wonwoo said in between kisses.

“For the height, I want him to be smaller than me, I want to give him forehead kisses.” He chose ‘160-165 cm’.

“For the eyes...I want him to have the same eyes as mine.” He whispered to himself as he chose ‘small brown eyes’.

  
“Ya! Get a room!” Soonyoung shouted when he heard his best friend moan. “You told me, he’s just cute.”

Wonwoo laughed. “I forgot to tell you, I chose the ‘sometimes a baby, sometimes a daddy’ option.”

Soonyoung’s mouth dropped open. He pretended he didn’t hear anything and continued selecting his boyfriend’s features.

“For his personality...” His brows furrowed. “I don’t really like the extremely clingy type.” He clicked ‘tsundere’ but added ‘cute but i’m-not-cute’ type.

“Skills? I want him to be sporty, too.” He bit his fingernails. “And good at mobile games!”

As for the talents, Soonyoung clicked both singing, dancing and playing instruments. He contemplated if he’ll also click ‘sometimes a baby, sometimes a daddy’ option.

  
In the end, he clicked the button.

The purchase is finished and it gave him a number: WZ-1122.

It also showed the cost and the date of delivery of his boyfriend. His shoulders slumped when he saw how much WZ-1122 is.

He went to his room where Wonwoo and Mingyu is. He saw his best friend on Mingyu’s lap, still making out. “Excuse me for the interruption, Won. I need your help.”

 

  
“Are you fucking kidding me, Kwon Soonyoung?” Wonwoo exclaimed as soon as he saw the price on the screen. Wonwoo looked at the options his best friend chose and he rolled his eyes. “No wonder, it’s this costly. You are looking for someone perfect. You didn’t even give him some weakness.”

  
“Weakness? What kind of weakness? Does he have a weakness too?” Soonyoung pointed at Mingyu. The latter just smiled goofily at him.

“Yes, he does. He’s prone to breaking things and he’s scared of bugs and horror movies. When he’s delivered this morning, the first thing that he did is stub his toe on my coffee table.” Soonyoung shook his head.

“So, what weakness can I even give WZ-1122?” He tried to think of something. “Ah!” He clapped excitedly. “What about, he can’t do some things on his own like his shoelaces or his tie. That’s it.” He said as he snapped his fingers.

Wonwoo shook his head. “A cute tsundere who can’t tie his own shoelaces. Kwon Soonyoung, you and your weird preferences.” He snorted but typed what hia best friend said.

The price is lowered. They even got a special discount.

“That’s freaking unfair.” Wonwoo grumbled. “I just ordered yesterday and you got a special discount after? What nonsense is this?” His forehead creased. Mingyu suddenly kissed his forehead to take away the lines formed.

Soonyoung just rolled his eyes at that.

The next day, he went home from university with a large box in front of their house.

There’s a big ‘Boyfriend Corp.’ on the packaging. He excitedly opened the door and pushed the heavy box inside.

He looked for a knife to open the box. Soonyoung is a little confused too.

Why would they even deliver someone inside a box? Isn’t he suffocated inside?

When he finally opened it, he dropped the knife from his hands.

There really is a person inside. Someone is inside, his eyes closed.

What’s more shocking?

He’s fucking naked.

  
Soonyoung looked scandalized. He ran to his room to get some towel and used it to cover the other’s private organ.

He can’t help but stare at the pale toned abs but anyways, that’s not the issue right now. He quickly dialled his best friend’s number.

  
“Why is someone sleeping and fucking naked inside this box?!” He shouted to the other line.

“Will you calm down, Soonyoung? Of course, he’s still sleeping. You haven’t turned him on.” Wonwoo answered him. “Wait—Gyu! That tickles!”

“Turn him on? What is he? A robot?”

“Of course he is.” Wonwoo answered from the other line. “What do you expect? Someone perfect will just appear at your doorstep? Of course not, Soonyoung.”

The other felt a little disappointed. “So, you’re telling me, he’s made up of metal? With no heart and all?”

  
“Okay. They are capable of doing almost everything humans can do like eating, drinking, peeing. They’re water-proof, too. They’re ‘almost’ human.” Wonwoo emphasized the word ‘almost’.

“I’m getting a refund.” Soonyoung said.

“Wait! Why don’t you just try him first?”

Soonyoung can’t believe Wonwoo tricked him into getting himself a robot as a boyfriend. “Promise, you won’t regret it. I mean, you’ve seen Gyu right? You didn’t even noticed he’s not human.”

Soonyoung bit his lower lip. This robot in front of him cost him his entire allowance.

He even borrowed from his Minseok hyung and Wonwoo. Oh shoot! He almost forgot about the blind date.

He shut his eyes tightly before asking the other line, “So, where’s the power button?”

“Oh his bottom left head, under his hair.”

Soonyoung walked towards the robot and carefully looked for the button. He put both of his hands around it.

His face is so close with it. He can’t deny that the robot’s features is beautiful. When he finally found the power button, he immediately pressed it.

He heard a tick sound and he was surprised when he saw the robot’s eyes slowly opening.

Soonyoung was mesmerized by those small, brown eyes. He stood there, frozen. his hands still on the other’s nape.

It smiled at him.

  
God, Soonyoung almost melted.

“I’m Woozi, and I’m your boyfriend.” Soonyoung heard the robot said. He has the most beautiful voice, too.

“I will make you happy.”

He’s lost looking at those eyes when the robot pulled him by his collar and connected their lips.

Kwon Soonyoung’s first kiss is a robot.

 


	2. the date

When they pulled apart, Soonyoung’s ears are red. “D-Did you just...”

“I kissed you. Why? Is that your first kiss?” The robot asked him. The latter just nodded. Woozi shrugged. “I’m your boyfriend anyways. I have the right to do it.” He smirked.

God, he smirked. Soonyoung’s heart almost stop. He’s so beautiful. The robot brushed his hair upwards.

Soonyoung is enchanted.

“Let’s go?” The robot grabbed his wrist. Soonyoung looked at the warm hands on his wrist.

Even if the robot is made up of metal, their touch feels like blood is really rushing through their veins. Soonyoung is either hallucinating or just delusional but he felt warmth.

It must be because he’s not used to this type of touches before.

“Where are we going?” Soonyoung asked, slightly panicking.

“We’re going out. It’s Valentine’s day.” Woozi groaned.

The other bit his lip. “But...” He shyly looked at the robot’s body.

“But what?”

“Let me help you put on some clothes first,” he said shyly. He tugged the robot into his room to rummage for clothes. He found a pink hoodie.

Luckily, there’s some pants who fit into Woozi’s body too.

Soonyoung smiled when he saw the oversized hoodie on his boyfriend’s body. He smiled even wider with just the mere thought of calling the figure in front of him his ‘boyfriend’.

“Why are you smiling?”

Soonyoung’s mind went back to reality. “Uhh, just nothing.”

  
He was a bit taken aback when Woozi walked towards him, tiptoed and fixed his hair. “There’s an annoying stray hair. I have to sweep it away so I can see my boyfriend’s cute face.”

Soonyoung blushed.

It’s the first time someone told him he’s cute other than his brother and his best friend.

They’re just staring at each other when Soonyoung’s phone rang. It’s Wonwoo.

“Ya! I thought there’s something that happened to you,” his best friend shouted at him, worriedly.

“I’m sorry, Won.” Soonyoung looked at Woozi. The robot crossed his arms and knitted his eyebrows.

“Care to tell me who’s that ‘Won’ guy?” Woozi asked.

“Who’s that? Is that your boyfriend? Did you turn him on properly?” Wonwoo asked excitedly from the other line.

“He’s my best friend.” Soonyoung explained. Woozi took the phone from Soonyoung and spoke to the person on the other line.

“Wait— is he jealous of...”

“You see here, Mr.Won. My boyfriend and I are about to go on a date. If you have nothing else to say, bye!” He ended the call.

Soonyoung’s mouth dropped open. He should feel sorry for Wonwoo but he just found this jealous boyfriend of his so hot, he completely forgot how to breathe.

Woozi handed him his phone. He grabbed Soonyoung’s wrist and smiled, “Now, shall we?”

Soonyoung let Woozi drag him outside the house. “Do you even know a place?” He asked the other.

“Of course! I know where we could date. We have built-in GPS and you specified on your profile that you’re a tech idiot so I’m perfect for you.” Woozi took their intertwined hands up and kissed the back of his hand. Soonyoung tried to stop himself from squealing from all this skinships.

He’s getting butterflies in his stomach and this is so not good.

At the end of the day, he might fall in love...with a robot.

 

Woozi dragged him into a coffee shop. They sat by the window, where they can see couples happily celebrating Valentine’s day.

The robot ordered spaghetti and strawberry frappuccino for the both of them.

“You like strawberries, too?” Soonyoung asked.

“To be honest, no.” Woozi answered, his chin on his one hand as he reached for the stray hair on Soonyoung’s forehead and swept it again. “But if my boyfriend likes strawberries, I should like it too.”

The other smiled. “Cheeseball.”

  
“For Kwon Soonyoung only.”

  
Woozi has been staring at him while eating so Soonyoung decided to ask a question to stop himself from melting because apparently, his boyfriend’s stares can melt even the icebergs on Antarctica and he really wants to experience more dates with him so...

“Uhh— what’s the meaning of Woozi?” He asked but the other just chuckled. The sound of his laughter is music to Soonyoung’s ears.

“My baby is distracted.” Woozi said that made the other choke on his spaghetti.

Woozi immediately handed him water. He also wiped the spaghetti sauce on the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth.

  
“I’m sorry, but what did you call me?”

  
“Baby. My baby.” He put emphasis on the word ‘my’.

  
“Why am I your baby?” Soonyounv pouted, Woozi still wiping the sauce off his chin.

“Because I want to?”

Soonyoung whined. “Look, I chose your height to be shorter than me so I can be the one babying you...”

“Sorry, Mr.Kwon. There’s a glitch in my system telling me that I should be the one babying you so...” Woozi shrugged and continued eating.

Soonyoung felt so hot. He took the cover off the frappuccino and gulped the drink in one go.

“I can’t believe there’s a glitch...” His eyes widened when Woozi stood up from his seat, held his chin and kissed him on his lips.

Soonyoung felt even hotter, his mouth agape. “W-What...”

“You have whip cream on your upper lip, babe.” He said nonchalantly as he went back to his seat.

Soonyoung felt all the blood rushing to his cheeks. “B-But, there’s a tissue right here.”

Woozi just shrugged. “I like my method more. I love making you blush.”

  
This is...dangerous for Soonyoung’s heart.

  
After eating, Woozi tugged Soonyoung’s hand again. They walked again with laced hands, with ice cream on their other hands.

Woozi made sure that Soonyoung is the one walking on the inner lane because according to him, it’s dangerous. Soonyoung’s heart skipped a beat at that.

They arrived at a park where they saw some couples around someone who’s singing love songs in time for Valentine’s day. Soonyoung pulled Woozi there and watched.

The robot saw Soonyoung smiling at the guitarist. He groaned. “Do you like him that much for you to smile like that?”

“Are you jealous again?”

Woozi pouted. “Yes, I am. I should be the only one making you smile.”

Soonyoung just gasped. “How can you be so straightforward?”

“You chose the ‘straightforward’ option, babe.” He said. “Anyways, I can do much better than him.”

Woozi pointed at the guitarist that made Soonyoung giggle. He has a cute jealous boyfriend.

“Shut up. I bet you don’t even know a song.”

The other rolled his eyes. “Are you belittling my skills, babe?”

Soonyoung can’t help but blush everytime the other calls him ‘babe’.

He didn’t even notice that his boyfriend walked towards the musician and whispered something to him. He saw the guitarist nodded then gladly handed Woozi the guitar.

“Mic check...1...2...” He said. “Everyone, my boyfriend there thinks that I’m a shitty singer. I have to prove him he’s wrong.” Woozi winked at Soonyoung.

  
“He promised to treat me better later tonight if you clap your hands for me after my song.” Soonyoung almost choke. The audience went wild cheering for Woozi.

He smirked then started strumming his guitar.

Woozi looked at Soonyoung while singing. The latter felt his knees go wobbly. The butterflies in his stomach wildin’, and his heart hammering against his chest.

  
It’s just hours. What is this robot doing to him?

  
At the end of the song, Woozi stood up and bowed to the audience. The audience cheered and clapped so loud. Some of the people even threw some coins on the guitar case.

Woozi looked at Soonyoung again.

  
“Kwon Soonyoung, I’m yours.”

 

When Woozi finished collecting the coin, he walked towards Soonyoung, smiling, eyes formed into crescents. “Told you, I can sing...”

  
Soonyoung hugged him so tight. “Thank you for making my Valentine’s day memorable.”

Woozi hugged him tighter.

“This is just the start, babe.”

 

Woozi and Soonyoung arrived at the latter’s house at around 7 pm.

This is so far the happiest day of Soonyoung’s life and he can’t believe it’s because of someone not human.

  
It’s a machine, a robot.

His Minseok hyung would probably kill him if he tells him he ditched his blind date for this ‘robot boyfriend’. His brother would most probably disown him.

But Soonyoung is too happy to care about that now.

He fished his keys from his pocket and opened the door. Woozi, he’s the most gentleman ‘guy’ out there. Soonyoung can’t help but fall deeper even in his smallest act of chivalry.

He opens doors, made Soonyoung sit on that one seat left on the bus on their way home, makes sure Soonyoung walks in the inner lane and now, he even opens the light switch for him.

Soonyoung felt his heart swell even on the tiniest act of gentleness from him.

He even thought that if Woozi is really a human, he’ll probably do everything to make him his. But of course, there’s no guy like him in this world and Soonyoung just sighed in realization.

“What do you want to eat?” Woozi asked his boyfriend who’s still staring dreamily at him.

Soonyoung was brought back to reality. “I actually have nothing on my fridge right now.”

“Want to have ramen?” Soonyoung gulped. Ramen is something used for innuendos these days.

  
“R-Ramen?”

Woozi smirked. He knows what Soonyoung is thinking. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to you unless you want me to,” the robot reassured. “You can choose from my menu if you want me to be a ‘baby’ or a ‘daddy’ for tonight.” He added with a wink.

Soonyoung felt embarrassed, his ears burning. He tried opening his mouth but decided to close it again.

Woozi is now rummaging his cupboard for ramen. But when he saw that it’s on the top shelf, his face fell and he pouted.

Soonyoung chuckled at his cuteness.

How can this robot be a daddy and a baby just in a matter of seconds. Soonyoung is so amazed at how the robot’s program is so accurate to the specs he chose for him.

“Need help?”

Woozi crossed his arms. “Why must you put it in the top shelf? I’m devastated.” He complained.

Soonyoung walked towards him and stood on his tippy toes to reach for the ramen. But when he already moved his feet down, Woozi surprised him with a peck on his cheek.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened and felt his cheek burning.

“I told you, it’s my job to make you blush.”

 

  
Soonyoung was watching Woozi looking so hot and sexy with an apron, cooking their ramen, when his phone rang.

It’s Wonwoo.

He quickly answered the call, earning a glare from his boyfriend as the other mouthed, “I’m watching you. Loudspeaker now.”

He put the call on loudspeaker mode. “Ya! Why aren’t you answering my calls?”

Soonyoung bit his lip. Helooked at Woozi warily. The other is still giving him pointed looks. “My boyfriend is jealous of you, Won. He keeps on telling me not to answer anyone’s calls when we’re on a date.” The other just laughed from the other line.

“That’s why I told you not to choose the jealous type from the options.” Wonwoo told his best friend. “I’m on loudspeaker mode right now, right?”

“Yes.”

“Ya! Soonyoung’s boyfriend! He’s not the only one who’s taken. I have a smoking, hot boyfriend beside me too. Mingyu, say something.” Wonwoo shouted.

A few seconds later, they heard the robot’s voice from the other line. “Hello! I’m Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo’s daddy.”

Soonyoung facepalmed. He heard Wonwoo chuckle from the background.

“That’s for later, Gyu. Oh my god.” Wonwoo said.

“Jeon Wonwoo, you...”

“Anyways, let’s have our planned double date.” Wonwoo added. Woozi’s ears perked up.

“Double date?”

“Yes, Soonyoung’s boyfie. We’ll go on a double date.”

Soonyoung looked at Woozi. “My best friend and I actually planned for a double date when we already have our boyfriends with us.”

Woozi turned the stove off and walked towards Soonyoung. “Sounds nice. We’re in!” He told the couple from the other line.

Wonwoo squealed when he heard that. “Okay, that’s settled then. I’ll text you the place and time, Soonie.”

Soonyoung hummed in response. “Now, if you’ll excuse us. Gyu and I have something important to do for science.” Wonwoo said before ending the call.

After eating, Soonyoung gave Woozi cute pyjamas to change his clothes before going inside the bathroom to shower.

When he’s done, he’s shocked when he saw Woozi on his bed, one arm supporting his head. He’s lying on his side as he looked at Soonyoung intently.

Woozi tapped the space beside him and Soonyoung almost run to his side only if he didn’t remember he’s still naked, with only a towel hanging around his waist.

He cleared his throat. The robot is definitely teasing him. “Aren’t you low on battery already?”

Woozi shrugged. “You’ll have to recharge me every three days.” He watched Soonyoung putting on his cute tiger-printed pyjamas.

“Don’t you sleep?” Soonyoung asked again.

Instead of answering, Woozi pulled him so they can both lie down on the bed.

The robot returned to his position earlier as he stared down at Soonyoung. “No, robots don’t sleep. I’ll just be watching you all night.” He told the other as he carded the other’s soft hair.

“B-But that’s creepy!” Soonyoung retorted.

Woozi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Do I look creepy?”

‘Definitely not. You are beautiful. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I wish you’re a true human.’ Soonyoung thought. He shook his head at Woozi’s question.

He suddenly remembered the baby and daddy option. He sat up again and lifted Woozi’s shirt. He found the small screen (similar to that of an Apple watch) on the robot side. He chose the ‘baby’ option.

He just wants soft cuddles for tonight. Soonyoung went back to lying down, Woozi’s one arm as his pillow.

Woozi looked at him while carding his hair.

“Should I sing you a song?” He offered and Soonyoung nodded eagerly. He wants to hear Woozi sing again.

“When I see your face, there’s not a thing that i would change  
‘Cause you’re amazing, just the way you are  
When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while~”

Soonyoung smiled to his sleep. His best day ever is ending but he’s actually excited for more tomorrow.

“Boy, you’re amazing, just the way you are~”

 


	3. double couple

The next day, the two couples met at an amusement park. Wonwoo already bought the tickets for the four of them.

Soonyoung just smiled cheekily. His best friend might have been so excited about this double date thingy.

When Soonyoung and Woozi arrived, Mingyu and Wonwoo are already there at the entrance. Wonwoo waved at them.

Soonyoung scrunched his nose when he saw that Wonwoo and his ‘boyfriend’ are wearing couple shirts.

“Is that really necessary?” Soonyoung asked as he pointed to the shirts the two are wearing.

Mingyu is wearing a green shirt with a huge arrow pointing to the right and a ‘his’ printed on it. While Wonwoo is wearing a purple one with ‘mine’ and a huge arrow pointing to the left.

“It’s a couple must-have.” Wonwoo grinned at Soonyoung. Beside him, Woozi is still glaring at him for bro-hugging his best friend.

“Please tell your boyfriend to stop shooting daggers at me.”

Soonyoung smiled shyly. His jealous boyfriend is at it again. “Woozi, he’s my best friend, Wonwoo.”

Woozi shook Wonwoo’s hand but Wonwoo felt the other gripping it rather than shaking it.

Mingyu, his boyfriend, immediately took Wonwoo’s hand and blew kisses at it.

Woozi snorted at what they’re doing while Soonyoung just facepalmed. “That’s his boyfriend, Mingyu.”

The robot nodded. “I know. He’s one of the MG models.”

“You know each other?” Soonyoung asked, curiously.

The other just shook his head. “Not really but where we came from, MG models are the tallest yet the clumsiest types.” He whispered the last part that made Soonyoung giggle.

“How about the WZ models then?” Soonyoung teased.

Woozi smirked then ran his fingers through his soft locks. “WZ types? They’re the coolest boyfriend in the universe.” He proudly said, then took Soonyoung’s hand.

Soonyoung blushed again. He turned to Mingyu and Wonwoo who’s still busy stealing kisses from each other. “Hey! Get a room later. We have a date, remember?”

They went inside the amusement park. The first one that they tried is the horror house.

Soonyoung and Mingyu are the ones who kept on screaming.

“Can you at least pretend to be scared?” Soonyoung asked his boyfriend who still has this straight face. They’re already at the middle and Woozi still has the same expression.

“I don’t know how to be scared.”

The other pouted. “I’m already crying here tho.”

Soonyoung looked at the other couple. His best friend is busy comforting his scared boyfriend.

“I want to comfort you like that too.” Soonyoung whispered but Woozi heard it.

  
He laughed at Soonyoung’s cuteness.

When a ghost suddenly appeared, and it scared the hell out of Soonyoung, Woozi punched the ghost straight in the face.

When Soonyoung realized what his boyfriend just did, he quickly pulled Woozi out of the horror house.

They left Wonwoo and Mingyu inside.

  
“Why did you do that?” Soonyoung asked, panting heavily.

“I don’t want to see you crying.” Woozi answered. “I was programmed to assure that all you feel is happiness and happiness only. If ever there’s something making you sad, my duty is to protect you from that.”

Soonyoung’s heart swell when he heard that. So, this is how someone feels when someone cares for them. When someone is there to protect them. When someone is there to make them happy.

“You don’t have to do that. He’s just doing his job.” Soonyoung said, biting his lower lip.

Woozi wiped the stray tear on Soonyoung’s face.

“Well, I’m just doing my job too. My job as your boyfriend.”

Soonyoung hugged Woozi when he said that. If he knew that having a boyfriend equates to this magical feeling he feels right now, he should’ve purchase one earlier.

 

When they finally met up with Wonwoo and Mingyu again, they laughed at what Woozi did.

“I can’t believe you really punched that ghost. His nose is bleeding.” Mingyu said, cackling.

“He literally has an iron fist. I’d be surprised if he didn’t get a nosebleed.” Soonyoung just shrugged.

They were about to ride the ‘Space Shuttle’ when Woozi suddenly stopped on his tracks.

Soonyoung looked at him, confused. “What’s wrong?”

He saw the other avert his gaze as he pointed to his shoes. The laces are untied.

Sooonyoung chuckled as he bent down to tie Woozi’s shoelaces for him.

“I can’t believe you can give nosebleeds but you can’t tie your shoelaces.”

Woozi tsk-ed. “I have my imperfections too, you know.”

Soonyoung stood up and booped his nose. “You’re imperfectly perfect for me.”

Woozi tried to hide his smile as he pulled the other so they can fall in line.

While waiting for their turn, Soonyoung glanced at Woozi who’s busy observing his surroundings.

“What are you looking at?”

“I’m adding data to my database.”

Soonyoung’s brows furrowed. “Data?”

The robot hummed in response. “We are pre-programmed to be the perfect boyfriend for someone. We are even trained but we have to update our database regularly and accumulate new info from our surrounding to achieve our goal even more.”

Soonyoung flinched and is suddenly brought back to reality. Of course, they are just programs. They are just codes.

Robots can’t have feelings.

They are just ‘things’.

He just kept his head down low. He felt Woozi’s hand on top of his.

Soonyoung looked up and he saw the robot smiling at him. “Don’t worry, Soonyoung. I’ll do my best to be perfect for you.”

At that moment, Soonyoung just wants to believe it.

No, Soonyoung almost believe it.

  
Almost.

  
After trying all the rides in the amusement park, they went to the arcade next.

There’s this basketball machine. Mingyu grinned when he saw it. He whispered something to Wonwoo that made the latter giggle.

“Mingyu told me he wants a basketball match with you, Woozi.”

  
Woozi just coolly shrugged, not even fazed when Wonwoo told him that loser would buy them dinner.

Soonyounb had to ask him while he’s doing some stretching in front of the basketball machine. “Do you really think you can win? Mingyu’s arms are...longer.”

Woozi pouted. “I’m starting to think you don’t trust your own boyfriend.”

Soonyoung bit his lower lip, his heart still fluttering whenever Woozi calls himself ‘his boyfriend’.

“It’s not that...”

Woozi watched Wonwoo give Mingyu a ‘good luck kiss’. “Trust me it’s not about arm length. It’s about the speed. Now, give me my good luck kiss too.” He told Soonyoung as if it’s the most natural thing to say in a public place.

The latter hesitated at first but when Woozi suddenly pulled him down to give him a quick peck on his cheeks, he blushed.

Next thing he knew, both of the boyfriends are shooting the balls to the ring.

Mingyu’s arms may be longer but Woozi’s arms are faster.

Soonyoung stared at him in disbelief. Is that what good luck kisses can do?

‘No, it’s what his program can do.’ Says a tiny voice in his head that he quickly dismissed when Woozi won the basketball match with a 2-point difference.

His boyfriend quickly went to him and gave him a hug.

“I told you, right? You should trust me from now on, babe.” He whispered.

Jeon Wonwoo is treating them to dinner.

 

After eating, Wonwoo hugged his best friend again. Soonyoung thanked him for such an enjoyable day.

Wonwoo turned on Mingyu’s ‘Daddy mode’ as the latter turned into a completely different person in just one click.

“Do you turn that mode on every night, Won?”

Soonyoung furrowed his brows and Wonwoo just grinned. “This is why I chose that option. How about you?”

The other bit his lip and looked at Woozi who’s looking at him too. “I don’t think I’ll ever want to turn his ‘Daddy mode’ on.” He whispered to Wonwoo.

The other just laughed. “You’re a hypocrite. I’m sure you want to try.” He teased.

It earned a scowl from Soonyoung.

Wonwoo and Mingyu bid the couple goodbye as they went on their own ways.

Soonyoung is quiet while walking. He’s looking down at his and Woozi’s laced hands.

The night breeze is blowing and the road to his house is quiet. Only the crickets singing and the whirring of Woozi’s processor can be heard.

Right. Instead of a heart beating, Woozi has the sound of his microprocessor whirring.

“What are you thinking?” Woozi asked.

Soonyoung just shook his head. “I’m just thinking how your hands feels so warm.”

The robot laughed. “Why? Do you expect it to feel like cold iron or something?”

Soonyoung nodded.

“People need warmth, Soonyoung. That’s one thing we are capable of giving.”

“I wonder what’s that one thing you’re incapable of giving.”

He knows the answer. He fucking knows the answer and Soonyoung hates it.

  
It’s reality.

 

They already arrived in front of their house when he saw a familiar figure. He quickly removed his hand from Woozi’s hand.

“Father.”

Woozi registered the old man’s face as ‘Soonyoung’s father’. It looked at him, with his forehead creased.

Soonyoung told him to go inside the house first. He followed what his boyfriend told him.

“What are you doing? Your brother is working his ass off and you’re here walking hand in hand with someone?” Woozi heard a loud slap. He stopped himself from meddling because they’re programmed not to get in between family matters.

“You’re a huge disappointment as always, Soonyoung. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have adopted you.”

When Woozi heard footsteps walking away, he quickly ran outside again and saw Soonyoung’s red cheek, his eyes glassy from unshed tears.

“Soonyoung.”

He quickly walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. The other sobbed on Woozi’s neck. His hands clutching the other’s shirt tightly.

“Where are you when I needed your punch?” Soonyoung joked.

Woozi pulled away from him. “Should I punch him too?” Soonyoung stopped him.

“I was just joking. He’s my father,” he said, still sobbing.

Woozi wiped the tears from Soonyoung’s face.

“What do you want me to do?”

Soonyoung hugged him tighter. “J-Just stay with me. I need warmth.”

Woozi shushed him as he patted his back. “I’m here. I will always be.”

  
Lies.

Soonyoung knew that’s just his program talking but he still let himself be deluded that at least in one of his loneliest nights, there’s someone there with him.

Woozi pulled him inside as they cuddled on Soonyoung’s bed. The robot is sitting while Soonyoung’s head is on his chest. The latter ears can hear the sound of the robot’s microprocessor.

“They’re actually my aunt and uncle. They adopted me when my parents died on Valentine’s day. It’s a car accident. I’m the only one who survived. They have no choice but to raise me.”

Soonyoung has always been lonely on Valentine’s day because it’s the day his parents died. This is why his Minseok hyung (his cousin) always tries to distract him with blind dates.

“I’ve always tried to be a good son to them. I study so hard. I even lose myself in the process,” he shared, hoping the robot can actually understand what he feels.

“Why are humans so complicated?” Woozi asked, still carding Soonyoung’s soft locks. “If they’re going to give happiness, they should give happiness only. Why are they giving pains too?”

“A human’s heart is so fickle, Woozi. Didn’t they tell you that where you came from?” Soonyoung replied. “One second, they love you. Tomorrow, they’ll hurt you. It’s a never ending process.”

Woozi kissed Soonyoung’s temples. “I’m not fickle, Soonyoung. I’ll always love you.”

Soonyoung looked up and stared at Woozi’s eyes. He leaned his head upward and reached for the other’s lips.

He placed a chaste kiss on the robot’s lips. He’s a robot but why does it feels so good? It feels so warm.

It’s giving him warmth. Warmth that people around him failed to give him.

Warmth, he’s been trying to find all his life.

  
‘Why can’t you be just a real human?’

  
Woozi leaned in for another kiss. Soonyoung closed his eyes. He didn’t let that tiny voice distract him again as he returned the kiss.


	4. of doubts and complications

* * *

It’s been a month.

Woozi is still that ‘perfect’ boyfriend and Soonyoung, he just fell so hard. He admits to himself that there’s no turning back now.

When his Minseok hyung learned of his ‘boyfriend’ (he’s not aware it’s made up of metal), he just hugged his baby brother and told him that he has always deserved to be this happy.

It fires up the feeling inside Soonyoung’s heart, completely burying the tiny voice inside his head telling him to stop.

To stop falling for this ‘thing’ because it’s not ‘real’.

It will never be ‘real’.

Woozi woke Soonyoung up by peppering the other tiny kisses all over his face.

Soonyoung’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He put his hand on the back of Woozi’s neck. “You recharged already?”

Woozi hummed in response, helping Soonyoung to get up. “Come on, you’ll be late for school.”

It has always been their routine. Woozi waking him up, cooking him breakfast, then his boyfriend taking him to school and picking him up when his classes are done.

Usual boyfriend routine.

“I don’t want to go to school,” he joked. “I just want cuddles.”

“I’m your boyfriend but I’m not a bad influence. Get up or I’ll have to drag you to your school,” Woozi ordered and Soonyoung just groan.

Woozi tugged his hand and led him to the bathroom. He pushed Soonyoung to the shower. “Go take a bath, you stink.” Woozi said, scrunching his nose. Soonyoung has been pulling all-nighters with numerous projects lately.

He saw dark circles under his eyes when he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

“I look horrible,” he complained after showering.

Woozi laughed and snaked his hands on Soonyoung’s waist. “Still the most handsome for me,” he said as he kissed the other’s bare back.

“Liar.”

“Do you want me to help you shave?” Soonyoung’s boyfriend offered. Who is he not to take it?

  
Woozi is busy shaving Soonyoung’s stubbles while the latter is busy staring at him up close.

“I’m going to melt.”

“I love that cute little mole under your eye,” Soonyoung pointed out.

“That’s my charm.”

“You know I’m just curious how your face was made. I mean, it’s too beautiful. How did your creators even come up with them?” Soonyoung asked, eyes full of curiosity.

Woozi just shrugged. “Where we came from, we woke up not knowing how we were made so I don’t really know.”

  
Soonyoung nodded and stared at a distance. “Why? Hoping there’s someone out there who looks like me?” The robot asked.

The other shook his head and just hugged the other. “No, I’m actually wishing there’s no one out there who looks like you because for me, you’re my one and only cute boyfriend who can punch the hell out of people but can’t tie his own shoelaces.”

Woozi returned the hug. “Each of the models in Boyfriend Corp. are made uniquely. You don’t have to worry about me having duplicates out there.” He giggled when Soonyoung rubbed his back.

“Don’t you think it’s destiny? Out of all the thousands of models out there in Boyfriend Corp., you are the one who was sent to me?” Soonyoung broke the hug and booped his nose.

“I don’t know about destiny. It says in my database that it’s the cheesy thing couples love to call how they meet each other. But if you believe in that, I have no choice but believe too.” Woozi kissed Soonyoung on the cheeks that instantly made the other blush. “And by the way, you’re late for school so let’s go.”

  
Destiny.

This is the perfect way to describe this whole situation.

When Soonyoung arrived at the university, he was welcomed by a crying Wonwoo.

“Ya! Why are you crying? Where’s Mingyu?”

The other sniffed. “He’s sick. He started malfunctioning this morning when I told him I wish he was human.”

Soonyoung froze.

“W-What?”

“I sent him to the robo-doctors. They told me it’ll take a while before he’ll be fine again.” Wonwoo hugged his best friend. “Soonyoung, I just told him that because...I’m scared. I’m scared this would happen.” He heaved a deep sigh. “And now it happened. I’m...”

Soonyoung comforted his friend. “Don’t worry, Won. He’ll be fine.”

“Don’t you want him to be human too, Soonyoung?” Wonwoo asked making the other froze. “Your Woozi?”

At that moment, Soonyoung felt the tiny voice inside his head messing with him again.

He couldn’t focus to class all day.

So, when his classes ended and he saw Woozi waiting for him at the end of the stairs, he couldn’t think of anything. He just wants a hug from him.

He didn’t want to lose him. No.

Soonyoung hurriedly went down the stairs.

He missed a step. He closed his eyes ready to come face-to-face with the stone-hard floor but he was shocked when he felt strong limbs wrapped around him.

When he opened his eyes, Woozi is beneath him, his eyes twitching. He took the fall and it was bad. The robot smiled at him weakly.

“G-Glad I caught you.”

Soonyoung saw Woozi’s eyes closing, the whirring of microprocessor suddenly can’t be heard.

He was panicking as he cradled Woozi in his arms. He didn’t even noticed Wonwoo beside him. Some people are already surrounding them, too.

“Shit, he forced shut down.” Wonwoo exclaimed.

Soonyoung pressed the power button repeatedly but it’d just result to hearing the microprocessor whirring again then it immediately dies down a few seconds after.

“Won, do something.” He’s crying now. He caressed Woozi’s face with trembling hands. “W-Woozi, wake up please.”

  
“I called Boyfriend Corp.’s hotline already.”

Ten minutes later, the robo-doctors arrived and took the robot. Soonyoung and Wonwoo rode the robo-ambulance.

Inside, the robo-doctors, instead of scalpel, are holding screw drivers. Instead of veins, he saw wires inside Woozi’s body.

“Is that like...first aid?”

The doctors just smiled at him. They arrived at a tall, white building. It’s Boyfriend Corp.’s headquarters.

Wonwoo held Soonyoung’s hand. Both of their boyfriends are inside. They were asked to wait at the lobby as they carried Woozi inside the ‘repair room’.

 

  
Woozi’s eyes opened when the engineers were done repairing the damaged chips when he took the fall.

“You are a good boyfriend, Woozi. You protected your boyfriend from harm.” The engineer patted his head.

“That’s what boyfriends do, right?” He answered.

The engineer nodded. “You can go back to your boyfriend now. He’s worried.”

Woozi immediately stood up. He was about to walk away when a hand stopped him.

“Mingyu?” He said when he saw the familiar MG model.

“You malfunctioned, too?” the other asked.

He nodded. “I took a bad fall. I saved Soonyoung. I don’t want him hurt.”

Mingyu looked down and bit his lip. “Have you ever thought of being human?”

Woozi’s brows furrowed, confused at the other’s sudden question. “What does it mean by ‘being human’?”

“Being able to feel things. Being able to give warm hugs. Real warm hugs.” Mingyu looked up and stared at Woozi again. “Being able to give someone real love.”

The other looked at him, confused. “Do I need to be human to do that? What’s important is I make Soonyoung happy.”

Woozi clenched his fist when he remembered how his father hurt Soonyoung that day. “All humans do is hurt Soonyoung. They just give him tears and misery. While I...I can make him smile. I can make him happy.”

Mingyu just heaved a sigh. “But do you really think he needs ‘something’? When he can clearly have ‘someone’?”

“What are you planning, Mingyu?” Woozi looked at him, suspiciously.

“Don’t delude yourself. We’re just ‘things’. It’s just our program. We can’t provide real happiness or real love.” Mingyu let out, bitterness evident in his tone.

“Shut up. Do what you want. I’ll never leave Soonyoung’s side. Not unless he wants me to or if I no longer provide him happiness. That’s my sole purpose for existing, Mingyu. Might as well do it with all the codes and programs and wires and microprocessor in my metallic body.”

 

  
Woozi walked towards the lobby where Soonyoung and Wonwoo are waiting for him.

He stopped on his tracks when he heard Soonyoung crying. He hid behind a wall near them and decided to eavesdrop.

“Won, I-I don’t want him gone.” Soonyoung sobbed uncontrollably on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Stop crying, Soonyoung. He’ll be fixed soon. Don’t say that.” Wonwoo caressed his friend’s back.

“You don’t understand me, Won. The moment I saw what he did for me, I’m scared of what he’ll be able to do to protect me in the future.”

Wonwoo can’t help but get teary-eyed too. “Soon...”

“Won, life has given me nothing but sadness but he...” Soonyoung trailed off as he think of all the moments he had with Woozi. “He insisted that he’ll give me nothing but happiness only.”

Woozi saw the tears running unstoppably from Soonyoung’s eyes. His microchip is processing it already.

Tears.

It says on the data base.

“Every time, he’s telling that to me, I fucking hate myself, Won.” Soonyoung clutched his best friend’s shirt tighter.

“Why do you even hate yourself? What’s wrong with you?” Wonwoo asked, worried.

Soonyoung pulled away and buried his face against his palms.

  
“It’s because every time he tells me that, I’m wishing for him to be a real human instead.”

Woozi heard it and tried to register it inside his system. Mingyu’s words kept repeating inside his system.

‘Don’t delude yourself. We’re just things. We can’t give real happiness or real love.’

He tried searching his data base for a possible answer to his one question.

‘How to be a real human?’

It’s that one question.

He rubbed his temples searching for answers but the database kept denying his attempts to look for it. It always end up to his inner connection almost short-circuiting.

‘System timeout.’

‘Error.’

‘Not found.’

  
“Mingyu is right. Soonyounv needs a real human for his true happiness,” Woozi realized.

  
His program detected sadness in him so his eyes immediately produced tears to come out of his eyes. “Fuck. Even my tears are artificial. How can I even make Soonyoung happy?”

Woozi looked at his boyfriend who’s still crying in his best friend’s arms.

“I thought humans are making his life miserable. Apparently, I’m inflicting him pain, too. I can’t give him happiness anymore.”

He tried searching something in his database again.

This time, it showed thousands of answers.

‘How to break up with your boyfriend?’

 


	5. it’s not always the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter of absolute woozi :( *sobs*

When Soonyoung woke up and found no one beside him, he quickly shot up from his bed.

It’s been always like that ever since that incident. Soonyoung has only one fear nowadays: it’s losing Woozi.

Call him crazy or delusional or what but the robot has become one of the most important persons (almost person) in his life.

Woozi has given him nothing but happiness and he’s scared that everyday with him is just too happy, it might be taken away from him someday.

“Woozi?” He tried calling his boyfriend’s name.

He ran frantically outside his room and when he finally saw Woozi cooking something in the kitchen, he sighed in relief.

The robot registered the look on Soonyoung’s face as ‘fear and worry’.

The other just ran behind him and hugged him from the back.

“Why do you look scared and worried this early in the morning, Soonyoung?” Woozi asked him. He felt Soonyoung’s breath on his neck.

“I thought you left me.” He hugged the robot’s body tighter. “I had a bad dream.”

Woozi turned his body to face Soonyoung. He put the spatula down to cup the latter’s face. “What kind of dream?”

Soonyoung looked at his boyfriend’s face. “I dreamt that one of your wires disconnected and the robodoctors can’t find where it is. And...and you’re completely gone.” He averted his gaze.

Woozi smiled softly as he made the other look at him again. “Soonyoung, it’s just a dream.”

With that, Soonyoung finally smiled. He leaned down to kiss Woozi’s lips. “You won’t even smell my morning breath so I have to give you that.”

The other rolled his eyes. “My system registered it as something very rotten,” he joked.

“I don’t care. You’d keep on kissing me anyways.” Soonyoung chuckled but he saw Woozi just staring intently at him. “Why? Is there something wrong?”

The robot swept away his bangs and tiptoed to comb Soonyoung’s bed hair. “You are the most beautiful human I’ve seen.”

Soonyoung smiled so wide, his heart fluttering at what the other said even if he already heard it from him for the nth time already.

Woozi took Soonyoung to his university again. Some students are looking at their hands intertwined as Soonyoung is happily swaying them back and forth, not caring about everyone’s eyes on them.

“Why are you so happy today?” Woozi asked.

“You promised me a date later.” Soonyoung chirped. “You told me it’s a date that I will never forget.”

Woozi pressed his lips into a thin line but forced himself to let out a smile. “Yes, we’re going on a date later. Where do you want to go?”

  
“Namsan tower.”

  
“You have money for that?” The robot just looked at him incredulously.

“Minseok hyung sent me my allowance already.” Soonyoung replied. “He gave me extra for our date.”

Woozi kissed Soonyoung goodbye and went back to their house.

 

Soonyoung saw Wonwoo staring at a distance when he arrived at their classroom.

When he sat down next to him, he saw that his best friend’s eyes are puffy. “Won, what’s wrong?”

Wonwoo let out an empty laugh. “Soonie, I sent him back.”

“What do you mean you sent him back?” Soonyoung asked as he gripped his best friend’s shoulder.

“I sent Mingyu back,” Wonwoo said as he held his head with both hands. “Soonie, I sent him back.”

“Why do you have to do that?” The other asked, his face filled with horror.

“I-I have to, Soonyoung. He’s supposed to be my toy but he...” Wonwoo trailed off. “He’s making me his toy instead. He’s making me fall for him harder and I...I just have to stop.”

“But Won...”

  
Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung and smiled weakly. “Sorry, Soon. I can’t live with my delusions about a boyfriend who’s not real anymore.”

Soonyoung felt his heart broke into pieces when he heard that. “How can you even say that when all Mingyu wants is to make you happy? Even if you told him you want him to be human, he still do everything just to be the perfect boyfriend for you, Won.”

  
He saw his best friend tense. “What if he’s just a robot? At least, he’s capable of doing something that even real humans are having a hard time to give. He...” Soonyoung paused, his fists clenching. “He gave you happiness, Won.”

  
He was about to stand up when he suddenly remembered something. “By the way, Woozi told me what happens when a robot boyfriend is sent back to the factory. Do you want to know, Won?” He looked at Wonwoo who’s still staring at a distance. “They’re crushed and remodelled into a new robot.”

The other looked at him, his eyes glassy.

“Mingyu? You won’t see him ever again.”

Soonyoung walked away and sat on the seat near the window. He saw Wonwoo running away from their classroom.

 

 

Woozi held his boyfriend’s hand tightly while waiting for the bus that’ll take them to Namsan tower. He saw that expression again from Soonyoung and his system automatically registered it as “sadness”.

The robot relies mainly on his system and his database to detect Soonyoung’s mood.

Robots cannot feel. That’s the worst part.

  
He saw Soonyoung getting chills from the night breeze and the first thing that his program tells him to do is to put his jacket on him.

Soonyoung looked at him with warmth in his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Is something wrong? Someone bothering you?” Woozi furrowed his eyebrows.

Soonyoung shook his head. He quickly tried to make the frown oh his face disappear. This is supposed to be their perfect date.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. School works are just piling up.”

The bus came a few minutes later. It’s full and there’s currently no seat. So, they have no choice but to stand up. Soonyoung felt an arm behind him, supporting him so he won’t stumble while the bus is moving.

They finally arrived at their destination. Woozi saw how Soonyoung’s mood lighten up when he saw all the colorful lights on the path leading to the tower.

“Are you happy?” He asked his boyfriend.

“More than happy.” Soonyoung replied then booped Woozi’s nose.

“That’s more than enough.” Woozi said as he took the other’s hand and intertwined it with his.

They bought tickets as they ride to the cable car. Soonyoung is afraid of heights. He quickly pulled Woozi so he can lean down on his shoulder. He nuzzled closer when he felt that the cable car is already moving.

“Scaredy hamster.” The robot chuckled.

“What scaredy? I’m just hugging you.” Soonyoung retorted but he’s clutching Woozi’s shirt tightly.

“Whatever you say.”

When they finally get off the cable car, they still have to walk to the stairs.

“Why do you want to come here?” Woozi asked his boyfriend.

“We’re supposed to go here on Valentine’s day.” Soonyoung replied, his eyes roaming around the place.

Woozi just looked at him, listening intently to what he’s saying.

“My parents and I.” Soonyoung smiled weakly. He saw Woozi’s smile falter. “Don’t frown. I’m okay now, because you’re here with me.” Soonyoung said as he kissed the back of Woozi’s hand.

The robot’s eyes became sadder when he heard that but Soonyoung is too happy to notice that.

On their way to the tower, they saw sandwiches. Soonyoung bought two so they can eat first. He munched the sandwich happily. He felt that some sauce is stained on his cheek.

He leaned his cheek and moved it towards Woozi. The other just looked at him, puzzled.

But when he saw the sauce on the guy’s cheek, the robot finally understood. He took a tissue and wiped Soonyoung’s sauce-stained cheeks.

“That’s my boyfriend,” Soonyoung said as he kissed the robot’s cheek.

That’s one habit Soonyoung developed when eating with Woozi. He sometimes stains his cheek with sauce or anything, and he always gets the perfect response from the latter.

It’s just a small gesture, but enough for the butterflies to flutter inside his stomach.

“You shouldn’t always rely on me, Soonyoung,” Woozi suddenly said in a quiet voice. “I mean, what if I get damaged...”

The other frowned. “That’s why I’m taking care of you well, right?”

Woozi was about to say something again but the other already pulled him to walk. “Don’t say anything like that. You’ll ruin our date.”

  
The robot saw a toy clawing machine on their way and he immediately stopped. He asked Soonyoung for coins. He stretched his arms and concentrated.

“You know how to do that?”

“I’m an artificial intelligence, what do you even expect?”

He put a coin into the coin slot and tried aiming for the hamster plushie. He badly wants to give Soonyoung something.

Woozi tried but to no avail.

After consecutive failures, Woozi is still not giving up. “Give me more coins.”

Soonyoung scratched his nape. “Uhh...it’s my last coin. Do you really want that? Let me buy you one. Let’s just go...”

“No, I have to give you that,” Woozi firmly told him.

With that last coin, the robot is finally able to get that hamster for Soonyoung. Well, it’s not the plushie, but it’s that small key chain.

Soonyoung’s smile widened at that. “Thank you~ you are the best boyfriend ever, Woozi.” He said as he happily attached the key chain to his backpack.

“Sorry, it’s supposed to be that plushie...” He was cut off when Soonyoung shut him up with a kiss.

“This key chain is just perfect so I could take it with me anywhere. Thank you, Woozi~ That’s your prize,” Soonyoung said as he pulled away, his ears burning.

  
They finally reached the foot of the tower. The couple rode the elevator to get to the top.

“Wow.” Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled when he saw the view from the top of the tower. All those city lights are so beautiful when viewed from there. “Ya~ look! This is so beautiful!”

“Very beautiful.” All this time, Woozi isn’t looking at the scenery. He’s just staring at Soonyoung, inputting the other’s features inside his memory.

The other’s slanted eyes, those cute teeth, his bunched-up cheeks, everything.

He made sure to keep it hidden in a folder inside his database. A folder that is heavily encrypted that no one could ever delete even after he’s reset.

Soonyoung fished something out of his pocket. When Woozi looked at it, it’s heart-shaped locks.

The other handed him a pen and a lock. “What should I do with this?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t know it this time. All boyfriends must know this. It’s a love lock. You just have to write something there. Something you want to say to me perhaps?” Soonyoung happily explained.

  
He watched Soonyoung write on the lock so he started writing on it too.

  
‘Always be happy.’ —WZ-1122

  
“We’ll lock it here and throw the keys together so our love would be forever.” Soonyoung told the robot when they are both finished writing on their respective locks.

“Forever?” Woozi asked, puzzled. He tried searching for the word inside his database. His forehead creased when he found the meaning.

‘Eternity.’

‘For a very long time.’

Woozi saw what Soonyoung wrote on his own lock.

‘You make me happy.’

And he almost stopped himself from doing what he’s supposed to do later.

But Woozi shook his head. It’s for Soonyoung’s sake.

Soonyoung took the lock from his boyfriend and he locked it together on one of the love lock trees lined up there.

He smiled when he saw what the other wrote. “Always be happy? I’m always happy when I’m with you, Woozi.”

He’s waiting for the other to answer but it didn’t came. When he looked at the robot, it’s looking at him intently.

He tried reaching for the other’s hand but he quickly stepped away.

“Soonyoung, I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung is confused. “Why are you suddenly saying sorry? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I’m just a robot,” Woozi suddenly blurted out. Soonyoung looked at him with knitted eyebrows.

“So? You’re not just a robot, Woozi. You are my boyfriend.” Soonyoung tried reaching for the other’s hand again. He succeeded but it lacks warmth this time. He froze. “Ya! What mode did you turn on this time?”

“Soonyoung, I’m just a thing. I’m not someone you need. All of these, all of these...” Woozi paused. “It’s artificial.”

He felt some water coming out from his eyes. “My smile, my warmth, my care for you, even this stupid tears, they’re all artificial. They’re programs, algorithms. None of this is true.”

Soonyoung felt his heart being pierced because of that. “Let’s go home. You’ll ran out your battery soon.”

Woozi pulled his hand from him. “Soonyoung, please. I’m not the one that you need.”

The other looked at him, his face unreadable. “How can you say that? You promised me that you’ll make me happy. That you’ll always be here beside me...”

Woozi shut his eyes tightly. “Not when you started making me your life. I’m supposed to be your doll, Soonyoung. But you’re making me your life.”

The robot bit his lower lip, water leaking from his face. He saw Soonyoung’s tears streaming down his face too.

“I’m not oblivious to the fact that you’re so scared of losing me. That you’re relying to me so much and I just have to stop doing this, Soonyoung.” He wiped the water leaking from his eyes.

“It makes me want to do the impossible. It makes me want be something more than just a thing made up of wires and metal...” He paused, stopping himself from wiping the tears from Soonyoung’s eyes. “It makes me want to be human,” he continued with a quiet voice.

“You don’t have to be human for me, Woozi. You’re perfect the way you are. Please.” Soonyoung sobbed uncontrollably. “D-Don’t do this.”

“I started searching for ways. For ways on how to be human for you, Soonyoung. I know it’s cold but I really don’t know what it feels like to be cold. I know I’m making you happy, but I can’t fully understand what happiness is.”

He shut his eyes tightly. “God, I even tried so hard to sleep. I spent every night closing my eyes hoping that I could have dreams of you too. I tried...and I failed. There’s nothing that could make me human.”

Woozi couldn’t stop himself anymore. He walked towards Soonyoung and wiped the tears from the other’s eyes. “You deserve better, Soonyoung. You deserve real warmth, real happiness, real love.” He bit back a sob. “You deserve someone real to give you all of that.”

“I-I just need you, Woozi. Please, don’t do this.” He’s clutching on the robot’s shirt so tight, afraid that the other would walk away from him.

“I’m not that someone, Soonyoung. I’m not real. I’m just a robot, nothing more.”

“Don’t say that. The time I spent with you felt more real than all those times I spent with humans like me,” Soonyoung said, tears streaming nonstop from his face.

“Thank you for making me realize that I’m valuable, that I’m someone precious. Thank you for giving me a purpose.” Woozi pulled away. He looked at Soonyoung and swept away the stray hair from his face. A habit he likes doing the most.

“But Soonyoung, it’s time to wake up now.” He coldly said. “Always be happy. I’m going back to Boyfriend Corp. so I can be reset and reprogrammed.”

Soonyoung froze upon hearing that. “W-Why do you have to do this?”

“I’m sorry, this is for your sake. A robo-boyfriend loses its purpose once their purchaser starts thinking of them as more than just a ‘thing’. I brought you pain already. I’m a failure.” Woozi said as he started walking away from Soonyoung.

He felt the other running after him but he reached the elevator and pressed the close button immediately. His eyes can’t stop from leaking too much water.

Soonyoung pressed the elevator button frantically, his eyes getting blurry from all the tears.

The elevator door finally opened. When he reached the ground, he tried searching for Woozi.

  
His robot, his boyfriend.

  
His happiness.

He took the cable car. He almost forgot he’s afraid of heights. All he could think of that time is finding that thing. Finding that someone who made him feel happy for the past month.

He’s able to reached the streets again. Soonyoung spotted the familiar figure, crossing the street.

“Woozi!” He shouted from across the street. He doesn’t care about all the stares he’s getting at that moment.

The robot looked back, his eyes widened upon seeing him. “Let me input one last thing before you go, please.” Soonyoung said, his lips quivering.

He was starting to cross the street when he heard a loud honking. He saw a blinding light going too fast towards him. He closed his eyes, thinking it’s the end for him already when he felt strong arms pushing him out of the way.

When Soonyoung opened his eyes again, he felt like the world is crashing down at his feet when he saw Woozi’s body, lifeless on the cement.

With trembling hands, he cradled the robot’s body into his arms. He tried pressing the ‘on’ button but to no avail. The robot’s chest where his microprocessor is located is completely damaged.

He cried his heart out with Woozi’s body in his arms. “I-I’d like to input one last word into your system, Woozi.”

  
Soonyoung hugged the robot’s body, this time, even the whirring of the microprocessor in the robot’s chest is gone.

  
“I love you.”

 

 

 

[A few months later...]

Headline: Robot factory shut down by government

“Have you heard the news?” Wonwoo asked from the other line.

Soonyoung hummed in response. “Why do you think they shut it down?”

“Someone told me they used real people as subjects for their robot’s features. The government is afraid the company would use it for criminal purposes,” Wonwoo said. “Babe...that tickles!” Soonyoung heard from the other line. He just rolled his eyes.

His best friend moved on from his robot boyfriend a few weeks after. When he went to the company the day Soonyoung told him about the possiblity of Mingyu being remodelled, it’s already too late.

Well, he already found someone ‘real’ to heal him after that so it’s not really that bad after all.

“I get it. You’re in love, Jeon Wonwoo. Say hi to Junhui for me.”

“Good luck on your blind date!” His best friend said as he ended the call.

Kwon Soonyoung is back on doing blind dates set up by his Minseok hyung and his boyfriend. He tried taking Woozi to the Boyfriend Corp. the day of the accident but the robot is heavily damaged.

They could ‘t repair his body anymore but they were able to retrieve a part of his memory. It’s that heavily-encrypted memory of him in which Soonyoung’s facial features are stored.

He cried his heart out when he saw that. But as days passed by, he realized the last words Woozi told him when they broke up.

  
It’s to find real happiness, his real love.

Soonyoung decided to give his heart one last chance at love. He goes to blind dates again, tries to meet new friends, hangs out to parties more.

He took his bag, the hamster key chain still hanging on it.

His phone beeped and when he looked at it, it’s a message from his Minseok hyung.

 

from: Minseokkie hyung ❄️

Soonyoungie~ enjoy your date! We reserved a place for you already. Remember that guy you’re supposed to date on Valentine’s day? Chennie told me he’s very excited to meet you so he asked for another chance to be set up with you. If he’s a pervert, just punch him in the face and go, okay? Love you, baby bro~

 

 

Soonyoung checked his reflection on the mirror. He’z really nervous meeting his date. He didn’t know what the guy saw in his picture that he asked for another chance to date him but he’s flattered.

He went to the restaurant his brother reserved for them. He remembered his Chen hyung told him he’s red-haired with a mullet.

Soonyoung is silently praying he’s not some weirdo again when he approached the guy, who’s back is still facing him.

He cleared his throat. “You must be...” The other faced him and he almost choked when he caught sight of the other’s face.

 

  
“You must be Kwon Soonyoung?”

 

Soonyoung stared at him, with eyes as big as saucers and his mouth dropped open. “Sorry, I asked Chen hyung to set me up again with you. The other smiled beautifully.

  
Soonyoung’s heart is beating loudly inside his chest.

 

  
“I’m Lee Jihoon, nice meeting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sooo much for reading “absolute woozi”~ i hope you fell in love with WZ-1122 too. this is just a mini-au i posted on my twt acct last valentine’s day. 
> 
>  
> 
> again, thank you soooo much 💛 i hope we all find our real happiness too~ uwu 
> 
>  
> 
> scream at me and find my other aus~ 
> 
> twt: @soonderehoon


End file.
